Friction slides are one mechanism by which a drawer located in a cabinet housing or chest can be opened and closed. Friction slide mechanisms are comprised of multiple components, many of which can be made or manufactured from steel and other similar materials. Typically, a force is applied to a handle or other similar device attached to a drawer to pull the drawer out of or push the drawer into a cabinet. As the drawer is pulled out or pushed in, typically at least one friction slide component moves relative to another friction slide component. When these components are in contact with one another, the relative movement of these components can have relatively high levels of friction. These relatively high levels of friction can make it relatively difficult to open or close the drawer, as well as cause unwanted noise as the drawer is opened and closed. It is desirable to develop apparatus and methods that reduce the operational effort and noise associated with using a friction slide mechanism for opening and closing a drawer located within cabinets, chests, or other similar structures.